Air brake systems are frequently employed for heavy-duty vehicles such as tractor trailers and the like. In such systems, the brake system is activated by pressurized air transported through tubing. Metal tubing, of course, can be employed. However, generally nylon tubing is used and in many applications, reinforced nylon tubing is required. By industry standards, reinforced nylon tubing must include an inner nylon layer and an outer nylon layer with an intermediate polyester or nylon reinforcing layer. This tubing is designed to operate at a maximum pressure of 150 psi over a wide temperature range i.e. -40.degree. C. to 90.degree. C. The test requirements are even more strenuous requiring the tubing to withstand 150 psi pressure at temperatures from -40.degree. C. up to 110.degree. C.
In the past, such polyester reinforced nylon tubing has performed quite well. It meets the minimum requirements with respect to temperature and pressure and generally exceeds these. In certain applications, it may be desirable to further broaden the temperature characteristics of such tubing. Further nylon itself is relatively expensive. High density polyethylene (HDPE) on the other hand has a very good temperature range and is significantly less expensive than nylon. Nylon has been utilized for an extended period of time in automotive and trucking applications and therefore it's characteristics with respect to fuel stability and the like are well known. Therefore air brake tubing still requires that the inner and outer layers be nylon.
If one were to simply utilize a layer of high density polyethylene within the reinforced nylon brake tubing, in turn reducing the amount of nylon, the formed product will tend to delaminate if repeatedly subjected to high pressures. In effect, stress cracking occurs where the polyester strands cross and contact the HDPE layer.